Operation 40/Trivia
*A glitch can occur after exiting the building where Castro was, that will prevent Carlos' men from coming over the wall. They will never arrive, and enemies will spawn indefinitely. The only way to fix this is to start the mission over from the main menu. This glitch is most likely to happen while playing on recruit difficulty. (Confirmed on Xbox 360) *Another glitch can occur during the same part of the mission, where destroying the enemy BMP will always result in getting the message, "Your actions caused your teammates to be killed." The only way to fix this is by starting the mission over. (Confirmed on Xbox 360) *Another glitch can occur after killing Castro, where after taking a certain level of damage, the game's audio constantly gives the deafened effect. The only way to fix this is by restarting to a checkpoint prior to this happening, or to restart the mission. (Confirmed on Xbox 360) *The knife that Woods uses to stab the Tropas Officer dissapears for a split second just before it hits the officers' hand, before reapearing stuck into it. This is best seen in slow motion. *If the player is fast enough, they can run over the the right corner of the courtyard after exiting the building where Castro was, and see the enemies spawn one after another. *The player has very little control of the escape car, as he can only accelerate and move it backwards, while steering the wheel has very little effect. *This is the one of the only times in a Call of Duty game where the player can kill a female combatant, the other being the Russian female soldier in Call of Duty 2. *Operation 40 is the name of a real-life CIA-sponsored undercover operation in the Caribbean during the early 1960s. They operated with the Cuban rebel group Brigade 2605. *Oddly, after the bar sequence when the player reaches down to grab the hook to the zipline, Mason is still wearing a guayabera while the others have changed into their combat gear. *The MiG-17F found in the hangar the player passes through has the markings of the Vietnam People's Air Force. *Soda cans encountered throughout the level have "Treyarch" written on them. *The Tropas Officer who enters the bar says to a woman, "¡Saquen los papeles, ahora!" (Take out your papers (passport) now!) followed by, "¡Salte de aquí, puta capitalista!" (Get out of here, capitalist whore!). The woman replies, "¡No me toques, hijo de puta!" (Don't touch me, son of a bitch!). The Cuban turns his attention to Mason and says, "¿Oye, de dónde tú eres?" (Hey, where are you from?) before asking in English. *The beer bottle Woods hits the Tropas Officer with is not present for most of the scene, until it spawns immediately as Woods reaches for it. *This mission has caused a large amount of controversy due to the fact that the player must attempt to assassinate a world leader, Fidel Castro. Cubadebate, a popular Cuban website, accused the US of trying to kill Castro virtually because they have failed to in the past 50 years. However, Operation 40 failed to assassinate Castro in the video game as they did in real life. The character killed is a double and the real Fidel Castro appears later on. *On the Wii, the ending of this level is a video, just like [[Downfall (campaign)|the ending to World at War]] was. *If the player jumps too close to the plane's propellers, death ensues and the screen reads "Watch your head." *The soldier that Mason has to shoot in the bar will never actually fight back; if the player looks closely it appears as if his gun has jammed. *When Bowman splits up with the player and Woods in the villa, he will appear to climb up a fence similar to the ones on Nuketown. *The Police cannot be gibbed by the M203. In addition to this, the police cars can't explode until they stop moving. *This mission is the second time in the Call of Duty ''series that involves the police, the first being the mission No Russian in ''Modern Warfare 2. *The Tropas that come into the bar cannot actually be seen walking towards the door. They just spawn outside the door. *Before the game actually shows Mason's team in the bar, a lighter can be seen along with a puff of smoke. When the player is given a view of his teammates, no one else is seen smoking. The smoker is presumably Mason, this is further evidence when the player later drives the car as a lit cigar can be seen falling to the side. *This mission is the second time in a Treyarch game that the opening scene shows a character smoking. The first being the Japanese Officer in Semper Fi in World at War. *After killing Castro's Double, the player will automatically reload their ASP if they have it equipped. (Confirmed on PS3 and on PC.) *This mission and Rebirth are the only levels in the entire game in which the player uses a weapon that has an underbarrel attachment and scope attached. *It is possible to kill the woman while shooting Castro's double. *When the doors open after you kill Castro's double, it is possible to become stuck behind either door. *If the player glitches at the rappel scene and continues to the runway, the player can notice that in a hangar directly to the left, an infinite supply of trucks and planes will spawn and disappear after traveling a short distance. *When the player is instructed to garrote the Cuban soldier on the telephone, the soldier can actually be shot without any penalty, and the mission will progress normally. *Even after the player or Woods shoot and kill Castro's Double, if the player aims at him with his crosshairs, they will appear red. This was probably intentional, foreshadowing that the real Castro was still alive. *After the team evades the Cuban Police and jumps into the car, if the player tries to move the steering wheel while driving, the player's hands will turn the wheel, but the car will still go straight, essentially meaning the player has no control of the car. *The BTR that appears while escaping the plantation can be destroyed by a single shot from the M203. *After killing Castro, when the player exits the bedroom, an anti-aircraft emplacement can be seen firing next to an explosive barrel on the opposite rooftop. Shooting the barrel will make both it and the AA gun explode. *When the player is outside of the building where Castro is, there is an M16 leaning against a barrier that can be picked up. (confirmed on the Wii and Xbox 360) *If you kill the enemy soldier broadcasting on a radio with a stealth kill, before he finishes his broadcast, while he is dead his mouth will continue to move as if he is speaking. *In the part of the mission before the BTR, if the people shooting at the player are ignored (works best on the Recruit difficulty) run to the far right of the courtyard (all the way to the back) and look at where the other trucks came from the player will see a truck drive up and stop. This truck has no driver or passenger. *Rarely, Cuban troops will drop FN FALs with Berlin camouflage. *Intel on this level mentions future U.S. President George HW Bush. *Trying to destroy the BTR with the RPG can cause the message "Your actions caused the team to get killed," (confirmed on PC). *There are several framed pictures of Fidel Castro situated around the bar. *In the part where before Mason goes out of the plane to destroy the vehicles blocking the runway, Woods said "We got enough time for take off!" but the subtitles said "We're screwed. There's not enough room for take off!". *This is the only level in the game you can use the Garrote as a melee weapon. *It is possible for Woods to get trapped behind the collapsing rubble after exiting the compound. *This is the third mission of all Call of Duty series to be set in a Latin country, the first one was "Takedown " and the second "The Hornet's Nest" of Modern Warfare 2 ''in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil.'' *The hangar which the escape plane is parked in is too small for the plane itself. The tail clips through the support beams and the wall above the hangar door as it rolls out onto the runway. *The M60 manned by Mason on the plane at the end of the level uses explosive rounds, and never has to be reloaded. *This is the first mission that provides a headshot as slow motion, second is Victor Charlie. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Trivia